havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Lost and Found
"Lost and Found" is the 43rd episode of Haven, and the fourth episode of the fourth season. It aired on Syfy on 4 October 2013. Synopsis Nathan and Dwight investigate missing children linked to an ancient legend; Duke tries to find Audrey by focusing Jennifer's trouble. Plot Dwight and Nathan find missing children and help a childless man come to terms with his Trouble. Duke tries to help Jennifer hear Audrey's conversation in the barn more clearly. Audrey takes a leap of faith, and arrives safely (more or less) in Haven. Nathan tries to make the ultimate sacrifice for Haven, but the connection that would allow the sacrifice to work is gone. Audrey, noticing that The Guard is surrounding her and Nathan, pretends to not remember anyone she met in Haven. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Colin Ferguson as WilliamColin Ferguson is credited as a "Special Guest Star" *Emma Lahana as Jennifer Mason *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues *Kate Kelton as Jordan McKee *Steven McCarthy as Braer Brock *Krista Bridges as Carmen Brock *Janine Theriault as Valerie *Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast *Danielle Moore as Harper *Timothy Schwager as Ben *Kristin Langille as Harper's Mom *Mitchell Heinrich-Frederick as Kent Tobel *Joey Romkey as Kent's Father *Travis Flint as Volunteer *Olivia Wood as Douen #1 *Katherine Shore as Douen #2 *Jack Wolfe as Douen #3 *Sam Humphreys as Douen #4 Quotes *'Nathan': I hate this place. The barn crumpled to nothing. How can Audrey still be inside? Duke: The time traveling barn that turned ten seconds into six months for me? That barn? Dave: It's the Door, Vince. The one that Audrey is supposed to come out of. Vince: What about it? Dave: It bothers me. Vince: It bothers you? Dave: Yeah. Vince: What doesn't bother you, Dave? Loud music, starchy collars, Mrs. Perlmutter's dog? Dave: Skittles is yappy. Vince: I rest my case. Reception Social Media Twitter *#DiscoverHaven trended for an hour and ten minutes in the United States, ranking the 42nd most popular topic of the day.Twitter trends in The United States for 4 October 2013 at Trendinalia. *Despite the fourth season of Haven not airing until November of 2013, #DiscoverHaven trended for 35 minutes in Canada, ranking the 77th most popular topic of the day.Twitter trends in Canada for 4 October 2013 at Trendinalia. Trivia * The concept of doorways that can only be seen and opened by certain people appears throughout Stephen King's Dark Tower series, particularly in the 1987 novel The Drawing of the 3. *Carmen Brock has been receiving IVF treatment at Haven's Hope the local fertility clinic. Haven's Hope previously made an appearance in The Farmer. *Carmen Brock is the principal of Sunnyside Preschool, where Harper and Kent are students. Dwight Hendrickson's daughter Elizabeth also attended Sunnyside. Notes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4